Y hoy, el menú del día
by HardLohve
Summary: Para Ron la carta de un restaurante siempre ha sido eso… Una carta de restaurante. Sin embargo, este 24 de Diciembre, Hermione logrará darle un significado nuevo al menú del día. Un significado más… Embarazoso, si eso es posible. –Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Si yo fuera Rowling, habría habido muchas más escenas Ronmionescas a partir del cuarto libro. Como no ha sido así, pues…**

**-…-…-…-**

**PD: **_**Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_**.**

**La frase tocada (Miró el pergamino con las instrucciones confuso), aparece entre comillas.**

**-…-…-…-**

Navidad. Esa era la época del año preferida por Ron Weasley. Amaba la nieve cayendo descuidada sobre enfundados hombros y cabezas engorronadas, blancos enemigos estrellados en los rostros sonrientes de aquellos que la utilizaban como armamento de juguetonas batallas; el ambiente festivo, los brindis en copas diminutas cuyos motivos iban decayendo según el antojo de hilaridad que proporcionaba las bebidas de alcohol ingerido. En fin, todas aquellas cosas atípicas y poco monótonas que se podían hacer en Navidad sin miedo a represalias, simplemente porque era eso, Navidad.

Aquel día, 24 de diciembre, le tocaba a él cerrar la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, cosa que, gracias a las escasas personas que pululaban ahí y allá entre los estantes que poblaban la espaciosa estancia palpando objetos, leyendo etiquetas y preguntando por los precios, parecía algo que, si la convicción de sus cabezas les permitían, podía hacer muy pronto. Se sentía orgulloso de ver cómo progresaba el negocio que, junto a su hermano, crecía y ampliaba. No obstante -y aun a pesar de ser pocos- aquel día refunfuñó entre dientes, y no por primera vez, quejándose con el cuello de su camiseta de la gente que esperaba hasta última hora para realizar las compras de sus regalos. De verdad, ¿es que no recordaban el significado de Noche Buena? ¡Por Merlín! Descanso en el sofá... Chimenea... Bebida caliente... Suspiró, resignado, armándose de paciencia para soportar lo que prometía ser su última, lenta y tortuosa hora de trabajo.

Dejó que su mente divagase por un momento, pensando en el pequeño apartamento que desde hacía casi cuatro años compartía con Hermione y que, gracias a la estable relación que sostenía con la persona que le sacaba risas y gruñidos por igual, consideraba como su nuevo hogar. No obstante, la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de su mujer, rebosante de gotitas de agua que se resbalaban por su piel dándole un aspecto dorado y bastante apetecible, fue interrumpida por otra más inmediata y presencial. Parpadeó varias veces para disipar los recuerdos de la noche anterior al tiempo que se ponía de pie tras el mostrador sorprendido y complacido a partes iguales, al ver que a este se acercaba una joven semienterrada por una alta montaña de cajas que sólo dejaban ver los brazos enfundados en un grueso jersey de lino blanco que rodeaban y apretaban contra sí el bamboleante bulto, la coronilla de una cabeza de rubio pelo despeinado y desaliñado que, sabría Merlín cómo, no impedían la visión de su dueña.

Contento, contempló cómo, con un resoplido, Lovegood dejaba resbalar de sus brazos el montón de cajas sobre el mostrador justo frente a él, con un ruido quedo y sordo que se perdió entre la animada cháchara de los clientes que, poco a poco, iban despejando la tienda. Era Luna. La persona que, si mal no se equivocaba, resistía a los cambios y cambiaba lo incambiable. Porque era ella quien traía los cambios a la gente, quien les enseñaba métodos para seguir viviendo y no tan solo a aguantar por pura obstinación de sobrevivir. Ella era quien vislumbraba las emociones ocultas de la gente como los animales fantasiosos cuya existencia tanto investigaba. Luna era en pocas palabras, pensó Ron mientras la contemplaba aproximarse para darle dos besos en las mejillas, la misma niña de la que su madre se había despedido con tan solo nueve años, la misma muchacha solitaria que se parapetaba tras una entrega del Quisquilloso, la misma mujer decidida que había tenido, en textuales palabras suyas, la suerte de casarse con el mito más fantasioso del mundo: su esposo Scamander.

–Hola, Luna. –La saludó Ron. Casi diez años habían transcurrido desde la primera vez que vio a su amiga tiempo atrás rumbo a Hogsmeade en el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero los cambios de los rasgos de la joven eran inexistentes, o más bien casi imperceptibles ante sus ojos–. Vaya, no creía que fueses de las que dejan sus compras a última hora.

–Bueno, es que me gusta el estrés del último momento. –Ahí estaba, el mismo permanente esbozo de sonrisa, la misma expresión pensativa, los mismos ojos de mirada aparentemente lejana que al uno cortar el contacto, se volvía sagaz y profunda–. Le da… Emoción al asunto. ¿No crees? –Ron únicamente se limitó a mirarla, tan cortés como le permitía la incredulidad de la frase. ¿El estrés y las prisas algo emocionante...? Luna ni siquiera había permitido que el secuestro en el sótano de los Malfoy, ni las numerosas torturas de los Carrow, ni las irrecuperables bajas en la Batalla final contra Voldemort y sus secuaces rasgasen su persona–. Por cierto, acabo de ver a Hermione. Me ha dicho que te diga que te espera en el Restaurante de siempre, cuando cierres la tienda. –Hinchó algo los carrillos llenándolos de aire y después sopló, buscando apartar de su semblante los rubios mechones que con el calor se pegaban a su dulce cara, largos, platinos, y aparentemente incómodos hasta para ella–. ¿Sabes? La he visto más… Ella que nunca.

– ¿Qué significa eso? –Inquirió Ron, mientras pasaba por la cinta los artículos que Luna había escogido–. Todavía está muy enfrascada en el nuevo decreto de permisión de la magia del resto de criaturas de la Comunidad Mágica, si a eso te refieres. –Alzó brevemente la vista hacia Luna, mirándola pensativo. Sólo su rostro y el resto del físico era el único que acusaba el cambio por el cual había pasado la joven, y Ron sabía que eso era más por exigencias de la transformación del paso de la adolescencia a una madura juventud, que por heridas que aún palpitaban, incurables, en la sólida fragilidad de su alma–. Ya sabes que se altera por cualquier cosa cuando está bajo mucha tensión.

–Oh, sé, sé eso. –Luna sonrió, misteriosa, seguramente pensando que alterada, era el último calificativo que ella utilizaría para describir la irritabilidad de Hermione en momentos de presión–. No, me refería a que… No sé… La he visto demasiado decidida. ¿No has hecho nada malo, verdad?

Horrorizado, Ron pensó en la marca de los dedos que aquella mañana había dejado incrustada en el bote de la pasta de dientes. En el agujero del WC que se había olvidado tapar. En el vaso de leche que había dejado sin lavar en la pila del fregadero... ¡Merlín! Hermione furiosa e histérica eran dos combinaciones fulminantes, muy poco navideñas.

–¿Ron? Ron. ¡Ron! Relájate, ¡hombre! –Le tranquilizó Luna, reprimiendo tras sus curvados labios la explosión de regocijo que la asustada expresión del chico le causaba–. Simplemente la he visto con un brillo muy particular en sus ojos, eso es todo.

–¿Un brillo? –El sobresalto comenzó a cobrar forma en la espina dorsal de Ron.

–Un brillo. –Confirmó Luna, ajena al temor de su amigo. Los artículos de broma que, en teoría, tenía que cobrarle Ron, estaban abandonados entre ambos, dispersados por el mostrador.

–De enfado? ¿De rabia...? –Se imaginó los castaños ojos de Hermione echando chispas. Era una imagen que, a siete años de relación, todavía no se acostumbraba. Y eso que más de las veces, sin darse cuenta de cómo, había logrado disuadir.

–Bueno –Luna se llevó el pulgar a la barbilla, reflexionando–, yo diría más bien de cautela y alegría.

–Para variar, Luna, ¡no te entiendo! –Ron estaba desconcertado. Las palabras de la chica vaticinaban, a su entender, problemas. Pero su porte tranquilo y pensativo le creaba incertidumbre. Y ni hablar de sus ojos... Era como si escondiese un secreto. Un secreto no admitido ni asegurado, pero sí intuido.

–Cóbrame. Echa a toda esta gente de aquí. Cierra la puerta y ve a encontrarte con ella donde te he dicho, y ya verás que lo entenderás muy pronto. Y si no –Luna se inclinó hacia él, confidente–, sonríela un poco y parpadea con esos ojazos que tienes, y ya verás como la vuelves aún más loca. –Soltó una carcajada, regocijada, mientras Ron le fruncía el ceño, murmurando que loca no era precisamente como la quería ver en ese momento–. En eso Hermione no ha cambiado nada.

Veinte minutos después, así lo hizo. Echó la llave a la tienda, se despidió de Luna que cargada con regalos que tenía pensado hacer a Rolph volvía a su casa, y se apareció en un callejón que sabía por la costumbre, vacío, a una calle de distancia del restaurante mágico que, junto a un paseo domingal con Hermione, descubrieron unos cuantos meses atrás.

Con disimulo, espió a través del cristal del restaurante, Observando a través de el a los asistentes tanto magos como mugles, que poblaban la estancia. Y la vio ahí, sentada, fijando la vista en el juego de tonalidades que hacía la luz en su pelo castaño recogido en una gruesa cola de caballo. A cada leve movimiento suyo de cabeza, el resto del pelo se le desplegaba sobre el hombro en todas direcciones en forma de rebelde abanico. Vio como Hermione se llevaba la mano a la frente, en un ademán de clara impaciencia. Ron se apretó el cinturón, se mordió la cara inferior de las mejillas, y entró en la calurosa estancia. Hermione levantó la vista de su brazo, que hasta ahora había tenido cruzados de forma prensada, y le miró, fijamente, totalmente centrada.

–Hola. –Ron se deslizó en el asiento de enfrente, sonriendo encantado ante la visión de su mujer. A pesar de los años, nunca se cansaba de verla. Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa dulce, apacible, jactanciosa... Una sonrisa totalmente Hermione.

–No has tardado. –Dijo, mientras Ron jugaba con sus dedos–. ¿Luna te lo ha dicho a tiempo? ¿O ha sido ella quien te ha arreado?

–Digamos que ha sido un poco de todo. –Ron miró la carta, hambriento–. Hmm, ¿pedimos?

–Claro. –El joven se sorprendió ante el tono controlado de Hermione. Los dedos de ella temblaban fríos entre sus manos, mientras la otra mano la tenía entretenida en la cremallera del bolso–. Da la vuelta a la carta. Ahí está el menú mágico.

Ron así lo hizo, pero antes besó los nudillos de Hermione, un gesto conciliador a una batalla que no sabía ni porqué se le avecinaba. Cogió la carta, que era un grueso pergamino de color blanco amarillento, y leyó. Mientras tanto, sentía la mirada de Hermione insistente sobre él, haciéndole perder el sentido de las palabras que su vista estaba apiñando.

–Tienes que leer las instrucciones –instruyó Hermione–. Los mugles creen que es como una cinta corredora, aunque sospecho que en realidad aquí también –y al decir aquello frunció fuertemente los labios–, hay elfos domésticos trabajando. –Ron miró a su alrededor, fijándose en un hombre que murmuraba su menú a un pequeño micrófono que estaba enganchado en un lateral de la mesa.

–Bueno, te he traído aquí para darte tu regalo. –Hermione hizo un gesto circular con la mano, la varita tapada por la servilleta de tela que tenía doblada al lado. Sin embargo, Ron no vio nada aparecer... Y aún así, Hermione sonreía. Sonreía contenta, feliz, radiante, desenvuelta.

–¿Hermione? –Pero ella sólo se limitó a dar tres golpecitos en la línea donde estaban los platos que había elegido, menú que no tardó en aparecerse en el plato, rebosante de pescado, verduras... Todo muy saludable.

Ron bajó una vez más la vista y "miró el pergamino con las instrucciones, confuso".

–Primero, leer detenidamente la carta –comenzó a leer en voz alta la carta, más por aclararse la confusión en la que le tenía sumergido Hermione, que por necesidad–. Segundo, dar tres golpes sobre el menú elegido, mientras se visualiza en la mente el plato escogido. –Ya habían asistido a ese mismo restaurante varias veces, así que no le sonaba extraño las instrucciones. Casi se sabía de memoria el menú, pero tenía por costumbre leerlo en busca de algún plato nuevo–. Creo que voy a pedir... –Pero se atragantó con la saliva, los ojos saliendo de sus órbitas por la sorpresa de lo que estaba leyendo.

Entrantes:

Mareos.

Patatas con salsa brava.

Náuseas.

Patatas con salsa alioli.

Antojos.

Caracoles en escabeche.

Inflamación.

Bien. Aquella mañana, tendría que haber apretado aún más fuerte el bote de pasta de dientes. Tendría que haber tirado a la basura el vaso de leche, en lugar de al fregadero. Tendría que haber pulsado y pulsado la cisterna una y otra vez...

Primeros Platos:

Ensalada mediterránea.

Tripa hinchada.

Ensalada de tomate.

Aumento de peso.

Sopa de cebolla.

Estrías.

Y ahora era el aire quien estaba jugando con su cuerpo, faltándole el oxígeno a los pulmones. Las letras del pergamino comenzaron a danzar descontroladamente, borrosamente, imparablemente...

Segundos platos:

Pataditas.

Pescado al horno.

Contracciones.

Cordero asado.

Ruptura de fuente.

Arroz con poyo.

Parto.

¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Y cien veces oh, Merlín! No es que no estuviese preparado... Pero, oh, por Godric, ¡cómo le aterraba aquello! Y, sin embargo...

Postres:

Helado de chocolate.

Niño.

Pastel de calabaza.

Niña.

Ron elevó la cabeza del pergamino y miró a Hermione, que sujetaba contra el pecho una amplia hoja, fina y casi traslúcida, de un color negro que, más que nunca, contrastaba con la llama vivaz que chispeaba en sus ojos. Ojos que brillaban, sí, pero de emoción. Ojos que brillaban, con contenidas lágrimas de euforia.

–¿Y–y bien? –La voz de la joven era pausada, ansiosa, casi suplicante–. ¿Qué dices?

–¿Sabes el hambre que siento, Hermione? –Ron extendió el brazo y agarró el vaso que, a juzgar por el color, estaba a rebosar de whiskey de fuego–. Llevo tiempo aguantando el hambre, ansioso por... Por... –Se puso de pie, acelerado, incapaz de continuar por más tiempo sentado en el asiento–, ¡Porque llegase este momento! Y ahora... Ahora tú me dices... –se acercó a ella en dos grandes zancadas, tenso–, me escribes... –No podía. No era capaz de terminar la frase–, me haces leer que... que...

–¡Ron! –Hermione también se puso de pie, haciendo frente a la avalancha pelirroja que se inclinaba hacia ella. No podía creerlo. Pensaba que después de tanto tiempo, él ya estaría preparado para ese paso. Su reacción la dolía mucho, y al mismo tiempo le asustaba–. Por favor, tranquilízate, Ron. Me enteré de la noticia... –Pero ella tampoco pudo acabar la frase. Ron la abrazó fuertemente contra él, llenando su cara de besos, girando con ella mientras producía altos vítores de alegría.

Hermione se sentía mareada, pero no quería decirle que parase. No quería que Ron dejase de abrazarla. No quería que él dejase de darle las gracias, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, aun a pesar de que no tenía porqué darlas. Y Ron reía, y ella lloraba. Y ella reía, y Ron saltaba con ella, como si Hermione fuese el trofeo de Quidditch más ambicionado de su vida. Seguridad de amor era lo que se murmuraban ante los escandalizados comensales que tenían cerca, promesas de unión y felicidad lo que sus cuerpos unidos, decían a todo aquel que osaba gestar la idea de acercarse y pedirles más compostura, cohibiendo tal idea.

–¿Puedo añadir el último guión de la carta? –Preguntó Ron con el rostro enterrado en el cabello de Hermione, aspirando su esencia, oliendo su aroma dulzón del champú–. Las bebidas.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia detrás, mirando la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se extendía sin tapujos en el rostro pecoso de Ron. Asintió contra su pecho, abandonándose al calor de él.

–¿Cuáles son tus opciones? –le apretó aún más fuerte contra su vientre, ansiosa porque ya llegase el momento en que lo tuviese abultado.

–Bueno –comenzó Ron–, tienes zumos, refrescos, agua mineral... –Hizo círculos en su espalda, meciéndose de un lado al otro con ella–. Rose... O Hugo.

Y los dos se miraron. Intensa, directa, alegremente. Eso ya no era menú del día. Más bien de un menú que no se concretaría hasta dentro de nueve meses.

**-…-…-**

**NT: ¡Hola!**

**No tengo ni idea de cómo le diría Hermione a Ron que estaba embarazada, aunque sí sé que mi prima se lo dijo así a su marido. Y me he tomado la licencia de darles la misma escena a mis Ronmiones porque bueno… seamos sinceros… ¿No es divertido? Tuvisteis que ver la reacción del hombre, ¡fue memorable! Jaja.**


End file.
